Drama at the Dentistry
by Ohohen
Summary: Unknown to him, Sasuke ate too many candies! Now, Sasuke has to solve his horrible toothache. So he turned to the only person he knew better...Sakura. Sakura suggests that he go to the dentist...wait...THE DENTIST!


-1**Well, I got this idea when I went to my dentist's appointment the other day. I never go to the dentist. In all these years, I've only been there twice. And each time I have no problems at all with my teeth. Only this time, the dentist person who was cleaning my teeth told me to floss cleaner. :D Which isn't that bad. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto.**

**So then I thought, 'I wonder if anyone was afraid of the dentist in Naruto?' I'm not. But I know some kids are. xD **

**Drama at the Dentistry**

Chapter One: Sasuke, Too Many Tomato Candies!

The Konoha shinobi were all invited to a big party at a neighboring village as a thanks for a big success in a mission that was completed, not so long ago. It was formal enough for people to dress nicely, with suits and beautiful gowns. And it was crazy enough to have people do fun things, acting their childish ways.

Most guests came in teams. And, as so, Team Seven had arrived. They entered, looking around and taking in the details.

"Hey! It's the other teams!" Naruto pointed out. Sakura looked the way Naruto was pointing.

"Ino-pig!" her expression changed to a amused glare.

"It is my rival! Kakashi!" And with that, Kakashi sighed and turned to his three man team.

"Well, this party is here for you to explore to your own will. Report back at around 4:00. Got it?"

They all nodded. And so Kakashi crept away so that Gai wouldn't be able to start another thumb war like last time.

So, Naruto went to see what the other teams were doing. He hadn't spoken with them for a long time. He started by going with Sakura to see what Team Asuma were doing.

They had a good chat, talking with the latest things that had happened and all. They laughed when they had to, cried when they had to at times, smiled when they did. They had fun.

And they totally forgot Sasuke.

Even Sakura did.

Amazing.

Sasuke just stared at his team. He sighed silently to himself. And this was his return? Yeah…sure…

Sasuke looked around. He saw Team Gai near the stage. He noticed that Neji and Tenten were sweating from embarrassment; Gai and Lee were singing and dancing to a song that would be a joy to listen to, if it wasn't them who were singing to it by karaoke.

Sasuke read their lips a bit. He could make out, "Gai-sensei! Get off the stage! You are an embarrassment!" from Neji. And a "What he said." from Tenten, while pointing at Neji.

Sasuke made a weird smile at them. Raising his eyebrow at the time, with a slight smirk. They always had something to keep under control. Neji and Tenten, that is.

Sasuke looked Team Kurenai. They were at the snacks table. He took notice that the inviter's children had a created a small crowd around their team. One crowd was around Hinata, and Sasuke could tell that they were asking for her to use her Byakugan to look for their missing toys. Hinata gladly nodded, smiling. She told he team where she was going, and she left with a happy crowd of kids.

A crowd of boys and some girls were around Shino. This, stumped even Sasuke. Why Shino?

Then he took notice that lots of the children were playing and holding his bugs. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Although Shino didn't quirk a smile at all, Sasuke could tell he was enjoying this. The children asked him questions about insects and about how he fought, in which he was happy to give an answer to.

It was just about the same situation with Kiba. All the kids were crowding around Akamaru. Kiba looked around, afraid that they may cause a commotion, so he suggested that they go outside and play with Akamaru, taking it that the inviter was rich, and along with the huge mansion, he had a very large yard as well. The children nodded happily and followed Kiba and Akamaru outside.

Sasuke smiled.

Then, he heard a screech. He turned.

It was Kurenai. She had created an illusion of pretty flowers and sparkling gems for a small group of girls to gaze at.

"Sugoi! Kurenai-san!" he heard one girl. Kurenai had crouched down, away from the former conversation she was in before. Kurenai smiled.

"I want to be like Kurenai-san when I grow up!" another had said.

Kurenai had become a role model to about five girls.

(A/N: The owner had four kids and a lot of his kid's friends.)

Sasuke was happy inside, happy that he was back. If he were still at Orochimaru's, he would find no happiness at all, all but regret.

Sasuke decided to walk around, instead of just standing there like a dead tree near the entrance. He was about to start walking until a large bowl caught his attention.

Near the entrance, there was a small stand; a table. Decorated and carved radiantly into the polished wood. On the table, laid a large bowl of red candies. Sasuke sniffed.

'A strong scent of…' he quirked an eyebrow '…tomatoes?' Sasuke walked near the bowl. He closed down on it, giving an amusingly suspicious glare at the candies. (To the audience, it may be amusing.) He stood straight, lifted a piece and stared at it for a long time.

Finally, before anyone came up to him and told him 'It's edible you know' he unwrapped it, pulling it on each side.

The candy was exposed and Sasuke picked it up, and set it into his mouth.

He let the taste stay for a moment, then his whole face lit up in delight.

'It's…it's…SO. GOOD!' he thought. Sasuke decided to walk away, worried that he might make a scene.

And every time he passed by the bowl, and found that he was finished with his piece was almost done, he would pick up another one and eat it. He would savor each every second the delightful taste was in his mouth.

Time passed, and it was already at the end of the party. People were leaving, including Team Kakashi.

Sasuke, being the first one out, quickly packed three handfuls of the candies into his pocket (Let's just say he had a big pocket) and waited outside patiently for the rest of his team.

Sakura came next.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you have fun?" Sakura ran over to Sasuke.

"Mm…" For some reason…he didn't mind Sakura for some reason anymore.

Kakashi and Naruto came out pretty soon too. By that time, they all headed home, Naruto having a small chat with Sasuke before he left too.

Sasuke entered his room, took a shower, and came back out. He crawled into his bed, and went to sleep. He had placed the candies in a small jar on his desktop.

That night, he had a semi-nightmare, and what he secretly would refer to, a semi-dream.

First, it was Orochimaru trying to take over his body. It was with some kind of weird ritual, where Orochimaru's soul and spirit left his body, then taking over Sasuke's body. This resulted in him being shoved out of his corpse. But that wasn't what scared poor Sasuke. Then, Orochimaru in Sasuke's body, started…what most people would refer to as _screwing_ themselves.

(A/N: I'd put _fuck_, but that would be inappropriate language and this story would go up a rating. '')

Now, somehow Sasuke was standing by just staring incredulously. He was shocked. And disgusted.

Then, suddenly, Sakura came to the rescue! She just came out of no where, and was looking for Sasuke.

Sasuke could tell what Sakura was thinking about when she saw Orochimaru in his body.

'Sasuke is…himself!' Her expression changed as she shook her head. 'No…Sasuke wouldn't do that. Just because he has left to Orochimaru's side, does not mean he would do something as juvenile as that!'

'Then…what could it be…'

'Ah yes! It is Orochimaru! He had said he would take over…OH SHIT!'

Sasuke smirked at the last part.

Sakura charged at Orochimaru in his body, and started beating Orochimaru senseless.

'I must say…' Sasuke said, shaking his head smirking. 'He never saw it coming. So busy with…myself?' Sasuke was equally confused.

So, at the end, Orochimaru was beaten to pulp, and his soul spirit thing was forced out. Then Sasuke beat up Orochimaru's body, so when Orochimaru returned, he was in even more pain then he was already in.

And then Orochimaru died and Sakura with Sasuke left arm in arm out to the setting sun.

Yes. It was a weird dream. Sasuke thought the same thing too.

So, how was this a semi-dream? Well, Sakura was in it, and oh…I forgot. Sakura started kissing Sasuke at the end. Very…passionately.

Well, it was the end of that dream, and Sasuke was awake.

With a very, sore mouth.

"Augh…" he held his jaw in pain. But he ignored it, thinking that it'd go away pretty soon.

So he went to brush his teeth.

…Or, rather _tried_ to.

He couldn't even place the head of the toothbrush in his mouth!

So Sasuke opened his mouth, wide open, and peered in.

His teeth…were…a _horrible_ sight. Dark spots covered spots of his teeth. And the front was yellow. Oh yes…he forgot to brush his teeth the night before. Now what? Did he have cavities?

He quickly was alarmed at this, and gargled his mouth with clean water, _painfully _even. And he spat it out. The water smelled horrible too.

Hastily, he got dressed and rushed out to the one of the only people he could trust enough to help him.

Sakura.

It was about eight thirty in the morning, and Sasuke had arrived at Sakura's door. He looked around, listening for any sounds. He knocked.

"Kaa-san! Get it!"

"Ah…Sakura how have you grown to be so full of yourself!" was a reply. "Always upstairs in your room…doing who knows what…!"

Sasuke heard foot steps walking to the door. The door opened, and there was a woman that seemed to be in her mid-thirties. She seemed to have changed from her annoyed, aggravated expression and tone, to a shocked and surprised one. Heck, she was even blushing.

"H-How may I help you?" she asked, still behind the door somewhat, head peeked out from behind.

"Hello. I'm looking for Sakura…" his mouth ached as he spoke.

'Ne…why can't my husband be as good-looking…'

"Ah…yes. Your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, as if to meet a new rival.

The woman's face lit up.

"Sasuke-kun! You must be Sasuke-kun! Sakura goes on about you all the time about how good looking…" and she went on. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and looking up, gave a hectic, unusual, look at who seemed to be, Sakura's mom.

Sasuke would interrupt, but he had become somewhat well-mannered ever since he came back. But then again, this WAS **SAKURA'S **MOM, so who cared? Sasuke was sure that Sakura's mom was no different then Sakura herself.

"Excuse me-"

"KAA-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING FLIRTING WITH THE AIR OUTSIDE OUR DOOR!" Sasuke heard running steps down stairs and an angry presence. Sakura's mom turned and the door opened completely…by none other then…Sakura herself.

Sakura winced.

"Sasuke-kun?" Now, if it was the Sakura before Sasuke had came back, then she'd be all over how Sasuke had actually came to her doorstep, and was looking straight at her. But she changed.

'Thankfully…' Sasuke thought.

"I have to talk to you about something." Sasuke told her. "Do you have the time?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, then she shook her head. "Iie. I'm fine." Sasuke thought it was actually somewhat cute, but that didn't really matter to him at the time. Not with the condition his mouth was in at the present time.

"Okay, let's go then." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out and away.

"I'll be back, Kaa-san!" Sakura called back to her mother.

"Aa…Thank you as well." Sasuke called back to Sakura's mother as well.

Sakura's mother could only stare in shock. "He was…holding her hand…'

'SO NOT FAIR!' she thought. 'DAMN IT!'

Sasuke pulled Sakura all the way to a deep part of the forest where no one could see them. He sat down next to a tree, and pulled Sakura beside him.

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke was actually blushing lightly from embarrassment.

"Hm…?" Sakura raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue.

"I need…help."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean _help_?"

"My mouth…"

"Your mouth?"

"Look."

Sasuke opened up his mouth, careful not to breath through his mouth before something along the lines of a horrible stench would be accidentally let out.

Sakura peered in, her eyes wide. Before long, she retreated, and sat on her knees.

Sasuke had a look on that could make anyone pity him.

Sakura made a worried face.

"Sasuke…" she said slowly. "kun…" she almost forgot the '-kun'

"…?"

"You have…"

"…?"

"…cavities."

"Cavities…Oh yeah…cavities…" Sasuke stopped. He winced. "CAVITIES!"

Sakura nodded glumly.

"Hai…Sasuke has developed cavities." she left out the '-kun'.

Sasuke thought on how in the world he could have gotten cavities. Then it hit him…

The tomato candies.

"Sakura," he turned to Sakura. "Can you do anything about it?"

Sakura winced. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun…but I don't know how…"

"Tsunade-sama can right?"

Sakura shook her head.

"She **_can't_**!"

"No…she can, but she's been busy lately. Best not to bother her." Sakura advised.

"So…what do I do? I can't just stay like this…" Sasuke's hope plummeted down the toilet.

"Hm…" Sakura thought for a moment.

Sasuke had a bit of hope in his trusted partner-er-teammate.

"Oh, yeah."

Sasuke looked up, hopes a bit growing.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "Go to the dentist!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"…The…_dentist_?"

Sakura nodded happily.

"Konoha just had it's first one last week!" She said gleefully. "I heard they are very good…"

"B-But…Are you sure there's no other option?"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I'll go with you!" Sakura did her sweetest smile yet.

'_Oh shit…'_

**Ohohen****: Hi. **

**Well, Sasuke goes to the dentist. I think I might do Neji, or Itachi. I had just finished the Itachi dedication fiction, and turned out that it was not going to be a one shot. All three reviews (From when published to now) said that it was very funny. (I swear one probably died of laughter) You may want to go read it, if you want. **

**Please review. 3**


End file.
